Feathers of Love
by Yoshi428
Summary: The war between Ylisse and Plegia had ended, and Chrom had just taken the throne along side his wife Olivia. Everything is at peace for everyone except for two certain Pegasus fliers... CordeliaxSumia, Yuri, One-shot


It was a beautiful day in Ylisse, the sun was shining, wind blowing calmly. Chrom had just taken the throne alongside his wife Olivia. Everything was at peace, except for one person…

Sumia was out in an open field underneath a tree with her mind completely scattered.

"She loves me, she loves me not…" she said as Sumia was doing her usual flower fortunes.

She had already gone through over a dozen flowers, each one having a different outcome. She did not know what to think or what to say. She loved Chrom and what not due to him being the leader of the Shepherds, but her heart was with Cordelia. She knew Cordelia has a thing about admiring Chrom, but she was hoping Cordelia likes her back…

"Come on Sumia, just tell her already…" she tried to tell herself. "She's strong, determined…" Sadly, the only thing she could do is go back to her flower fortunes.

Cordelia on the other hand, was walking through the town happy, yet somber at the same time. She was mainly regretting never telling Chrom how she felt. Regardless, she always went to Sumia to talk to about how she was feeling, but she couldn't find her anywhere in Ylisstol.

"This is odd. Where is Sumia on a fine day like this?" Cordelia asked herself. She kept trying to look for her everywhere, but she wasn't anywhere. After asking around town, someone said that she was out in the field. Cordelia thanked them and ran out there.

By the time Cordelia got to where Sumia was, she was fast asleep with possibly thirty flowers worth of petals around her. She signed yet smiled about how she went about her future.

"She's so adorable…" Cordelia thought to herself. She really didn't want to wake up Sumia from her slumber, but she had to anyways before someone else got worried.

"Time to wake up flower girl." Said Cordelia with a smile

"Cordelia…" Sumia said in her sleep. "I-I love you…"

Cordelia blushed a deep red, as red as her hair when Sumia said that. Was Sumia really dreaming about her? She tried to shake it off as she tried again to wake Sumia up. This time however, she woke up and was slightly embarrassed that Cordelia was right there.

"Oh! Um… Hi" said Sumia blushing slightly

"Afternoon sleepy head. Still at it with your flower fortunes?" asked Cordelia who was no longer blushing

"Yeah… Looks like I got a bit carried away…" she said laughing a bit.

Cordelia laughed along with her. "What's in store for the fortunes today?"

"Oh well you know… Maybe I'll find someone to settle down with now that Chrom is with Olivia…." She said as she was trying to hide her true intentions.

"I see… It feels weird that Chrom got with the shy girl out of all people." Said Cordelia sitting next to Sumia

"It kind of does in a way. I mean, all I can really do for him is bake pies and heck, he and Robin exchanged some… memorable scenes in the bathing tents am I, right?" Sumia said laughing.

Cordelia laughed too. "I remember them all. I also couldn't imagine that you punched him in the face."

"Hey, it's the thought that counts, doesn't it? Plus, what good would our leader be if he was always self-doubting himself?" she replied.

"You have a fair point there." Cordelia replied.

Their conversations went on for several hours but to them it felt like several minutes. Sooner than they knew it, the sun was setting.

"The sky looks beautiful today doesn't it?" Sumia asks.

"It sure does. The blend of red, orange, yellow and amber, it feels so nice." Cordelia said as she was getting up. "We should head back before it gets super dark."

Sumia got up as well and stretched. "We should." As she was a few steps in, she fell right on her face.

"A-are you alright?" Cordelia said shockingly as she helped Sumia up. "Was it the boots again?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean…" Sumia said before sighing. They shared one last laugh together as they both walked back to the capital.

By the time they got back, the sun was almost gone. They went their separate ways after Sumia asked one final question

"Cordelia, while I was sleeping, did I say anything… embarrassing?" she asked

"No, nothing at all" Cordelia answered while trying to hide the blush

"Alright. See you in the morning then" said Sumia heading off

"Yeah… See ya." Cordelia said.

She didn't know what to think when Sumia asked that question. "Did she really like me?" "Was it all just a dream she was having?" Questions like these were all she could think about. She tossed and turned in her sleep becoming extremely restless. She eventually got out of bed and snuck out to get some fresh air.

"This is the first night I haven't been able to sleep soundly…." She said to herself quietly. She didn't want anyone to be worried about her due to it being extremely early in the morning. She did hear something from the other side of the bushes however. When she headed over, she saw Olivia practicing a dance she had never seen before. She now realized why Chrom chose her to be his wife. It was almost soothing in a way. The fluidity of her movements, the elegance of the way she executed them all… Cordelia wanted to see more, but as she stepped closer she accidentally stepped on a twig in which Olivia stopped right then and there all embarrassed.

"W-who's out there?" asked Olivia nervously. Cordelia came out of the bushes and tried to calm Olivia down. Olivia finally did calm down, although she was confused as to why Cordelia out of all people wasn't asleep. Cordelia explained to her the entire situation to Olivia.

"I see… And how do you feel about her?" asked Olivia

"I feel the exact same way back, but it would be silly to tell her." Cordelia answered

"Why would it be silly? You're always telling her to be confident in her decisions. Yet here you are being the complete opposite. You already know she loves you. So why not make her stop worrying about it?" said Olivia

"I guess you're right." Said Cordelia sighing afterwards like she had a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. "Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime." Said Olivia "Mind not telling Chrom about all of this?"

"Your secret's safe with me." She replied before heading back to bed

When morning came, Chrom requested for everyone to gather due to the Valmese attacking Virion's town. Everyone was ready to go to take them down. When they got to the port, the enemy forces were already there. As everyone got into formation, the war began. The battles went on for what felt like hours. When Cordelia was finished with her area, she tried to figure out where Sumia was. She found her in a field of archers who were ready to shoot her down. Cordelia tried getting over there as quick as she could but the arrows already flew. Sumia was shot down, but it wasn't enough to kill her. Cordelia requested back up from Robin in which she sent Sully, Stahl, Maribelle and Ricken to take them all down. Maribelle did as much as she could to heal Sumia, but she was going to be out for the rest of the battle. Cordelia understood as she went on. She was somewhat annoyed, but she turned that into strength. Getting critical hits almost every attack, everyone was surprised on the surge of power Cordelia expressed. Chrom finally ended this battle with the final blow on their commander. Everyone was worn out as they rested for the night. Cordelia was heading back when Robin stopped her.

"Cordelia, amazing job out there. Your best performance yet." noted Robin

"Thanks. Um... Robin, do you happen to know where the infirmary is?" she asked

"Just behind mess hall and left to the bathing tent. Why do you ask?" Robin replied

"It sounds silly of me, but I think I've fallen in love with Sumia" Cordelia answered while blushing.

"It doesn't sound silly at all. In fact it's cute. You should tell her, it isn't polite to keep a lady waiting you know?" said Robin before walking off. Cordelia stared blankly for a moment. She eventually snapped out of her trance and went to the infirmary to see Sumia lying on the bed. Lissa was there by Sumia's side, and she told Cordelia that Sumia will be awake in a few minutes. Lissa knew that both pegasi flyers liked her brother, but deep down they liked each other even more. Looking back one last time, Lissa left the tent to leave the two in peace. Cordelia almost felt sorry for herself even though it wasn't her fault. She held Sumia's hand and when Cordelia tried to leave, she felt Sumia's grip.

"Hey." Sumia said waking up to see Cordelia there.

"Hey. How are the injuries?" asked Cordelia

"Kinda rough. Lissa and Maribelle said that I'm going to have to sit the next battle out to fully recover." Sumia answered "How are you doing? I heard that you did a number on those jerks."

"Yeah I did…." Said Cordelia "Remember that time where you asked me if you had said anything embarrassing?"

"Kind of. Why do you ask?" said Sumia

"Well, when I was trying to wake you up the first time, you confessed that you loved me…" started Cordelia as she saw Sumia's face turn to a bright red

"Oh my gosh did I really?" she said looking embarrassed

"Yeah you did. Since then I've been having trouble keeping my head straight. But I think I've made my decision now." said Cordelia confidently

"What decision?" Sumia asked curiously

"Sumia, I love you." Cordelia said having a slight blush on her face.

"Well as you already know, I love you as well." Sumia said smiling.

Though it wasn't the most romantic of places, Cordelia leaned forward to kiss her lover on the infirmary bed. Both their worries were gone as they kissed. When their lips parted, they were smiling. They promised that once the fighting was truly all over, they would settle down and have a wedding and all. Cordelia asked if Sumia wanted anything, but she replied that she didn't need anything at all. Cordelia looked back smiling at her lover before exiting. Sumia lied back down on the bed, smiling about what had just happened. She couldn't wait for the fighting to be all over.


End file.
